Varus
Varus erhält 40 % als |as}} für 5 Sekunden, wenn er eine erzielt und 20 % als |as}} bei einer Tötung gegen einen Nicht-Champion. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} (70 pro 0.2 Sekunden). Dies ist bei 2 Sekunden gedeckelt.}} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = 1850 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Varus lädt für bis zu 4 Sekunden auf, wobei in den ersten 2 Sekunden kontinuierlich die Reichweite von Durchdringender Pfeil steigt. Während der Aufladung ist Varus und um 20 % . |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Aufladung beendet wird, bricht Durchdringender Pfeil ab und gewährt |mana}} zurück. |leveling2 = |description3 = Varus feuert einen durchdringenden Pfeil ab, welcher an allen getroffenen Gegnern |normal}} verursacht, welcher um erhöht ist. Der Schaden wird außerdem um reduziert. |leveling3 = |Minimaler Reduzierter Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Maximaler Reduzierter Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description4 = Wenn Varus auf einem auslöst, wird die von Durchdringender Pfeil um 3 Sekunden reduziert. |leveling4 = }}| ist, kann er außer alle Beschwörerzauber verwenden. * Die aktuelle Reichweite der Fähigkeit wird während der Kanalisierung angezeigt. * Die Verwendung von während der Kanalisierung wird diese abbrechen. |video = Varus-Q }} }} Varus verursachen |magisch}} und wenden für 6 Sekunden eine Steigerung von Verderbnis an (bis zu 3 mal steigerbar). |leveling = }} |description2 = Die anderen Fähigkeiten von Varus verbrauchen alle Steigerungen von Verderbnis und verursachen |magisch}} pro Steigerung. Gegen ist der Schaden bei 360 gedeckelt. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}|Maximaler Schaden| % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description3 = Der nächste verursacht des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp}} |magisch}}, was um erhöht ist, für ein Maximum von des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp}}. Dieser Schaden ist gegen auf 360 gedeckelt. |leveling3 = |description4 = Verdorbener Köcher kann in den ersten Sekunden der Kanalisierung von verwendet werden. Wenn der Pfeil nicht innerhalb von 5 Sekunden abgefeuert wird, wird Verdorbener Köcher auf eine 1-sekündige Abklingzeit gesetzt. Wenn die Kanalisierung abgebrochen wird, wird sie auf volle Abklingzeit gesetzt. |leveling4 = }}| blockieren nicht den Treffereffektschaden, verhindern aber den Schaden beim Verbrauchen der Steigerungen durch eine Fähigkeit. * Der aktive Schaden wird erst nach dem regulären Schaden von angewendet. |video = Varus-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Varus lässt einen Hagel aus Pfeilen im Zielgebiet niedergehen, welcher |normal}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Der Boden im Zielgebiet ist danach für 4 Sekunden entweiht, was alle Gegner darin und anwendet. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden nach Verlassen des Bereichs an. |video = Varus-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Kettenreichweite |custominfo = 600 |description = Varus wirft eine Kette aus, die den ersten getroffenen infiziert, |magisch}} anrichtet und diesen für 2 Sekunden . Außerdem werden über Sekunden maximale Steigerungen von angewendet. |leveling = }} |description2 = Beim Treffen wird die Verderbnis für 2 Sekunden weitere, uninfizierte suchen, die nach dann auch infiziert werden, Schaden erleiden, festgehalten werden und die Verderbnis weiter verbreiten. Dies geht solange weiter, bis keine weiteren uninfizierten Champions mehr in Reichweite sind. |leveling2 = |description3 = Die Verderbnis wird sich auch dann verbreiten, wenn das erste Ziel stirbt oder sich vom Festhalten befreit. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Varus en:Varus es:Varus fr:Varus pl:Varus pt-br:Varus ru:Варус zh:韦鲁斯 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Varus war ein tödlicher Vollstrecker, ein Abkömmling der uralten Düsteren. Er trieb seine Feinde gerne in den Wahnsinn, um sie dann mit einem letzten Pfeil hinzurichten. Er kam zum Ende des großen Kriegs der Düsteren in Gefangenschaft, der er nach Jahrhunderten entkommen konnte, als er sich der verwobenen Körper zweier ionischer Jäger bemächtigte. Sie hatten Varus in ihrer Unwissenheit befreit und sind jetzt dazu verflucht, den Bogen zu tragen, der seine Essenz enthält. Varus jagt nun diejenigen, die ihn einst in Ketten legten, um seinen brutalen Rachedurst zu stillen. Die sterblichen Seelen in seinem Inneren kämpfen jedoch mit jedem Schritt gegen sein Vorhaben an. Der Pfeil der Vergeltung Ungeachtet dessen, was er später einmal werden würde, war Varus einst ein Vorbild für Loyalität und Ehre. Er war ein geschickter Bogenschütze des alten shurimanischen Reiches, wurde in den östlichen Staaten zum Tempelwächter ernannt und stellte diese Pflicht über alles andere. Obwohl sie weit entfernt vom verfluchten Icathia gelegen war, erreichten Ausläufer des Krieges in seinen Anfängen selbst Varus’ Heimat. Während andere Wächter ihre Posten verließen, um sich der Verteidigung der umliegenden Dörfer anzuschließen, blieb er allein zurück und schrie in seinem Leid für jeden Pfeil, den er von seiner Sehne fliegen ließ. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, seinen Eid zu ehren, anstatt nach Hause zurückzukehren, um seine eigene Familie zu beschützen. Die Boten des Heeres der Aufgestiegenen fanden ihn schließlich in ernster Meditation inmitten der Leichen seiner Feinde vor. Man erzählt sich, dass sein kalter Blick selbst die Götterkrieger verunsicherte, und dennoch wurde Varus in Anerkennung seines edlen Opfers ein Platz in ihren Reihen angeboten. Da er einer der großen Aufgestiegenen war, verzehrte ihn der Durst nach Rache an den Icathianern und den zerstörerischen Schrecken, die sie entfesselt hatten. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Varus weder Shurimas letztendlichen Sieg noch den Fall des Reiches Jahrhunderte später vollständig begriff – sein Verstand war zu sehr verdorben von seinem Drang nach Rache. Eine Grausamkeit nach der anderen ließ ihn als distanzierten, gefühllosen Mörder zurück. Er wurde umgeformt und unzählige Male von seinen entarteten Brüdern in die Schlacht geschickt. Ihr Name wurde in der ganzen bekannten Welt gefürchtet. Die Düsteren. Obwohl sie sich untereinander bekriegten, zerstörten sie dennoch jeden, der sich gegen sie stellte. Mit seinem kristallinen Bogen streckte Varus feindliche Kommandanten sowie Helden nieder und verhalf den Düsteren zu noch leichteren Siegen über die sterblichen Streitmächte. Schließlich fand er sich von vastayanischen Mondjägern und menschlichen Magiern umzingelt, die im Dienst einer valoranischen Kriegerkönigin mit goldener Rüstung standen. Sie versiegelten ihn in seinem Bogen, wo er nur noch in ohnmächtigem Zorn aufheulen konnte. Zu dieser Zeit war der rohe, korrumpierende Einfluss der Düsteren allseits bekannt. Trotz des hohen Preises entschied sich die Königin dazu, die tödliche Waffe in den letzten Kriegstagen einzusetzen und opferte sich so freiwillig für den Sieg. In den folgenden Monaten brachte die Königin Varus in die Ersten Lande, die später als Ionia bekannt werden würden. Sie war von der Macht des Bogens in ein Monster verwandelt worden und ihr letzter Wunsch bestand darin, von ihren Anhängern in einem lichtlosen Brunnen tief unter einem Bergtempel, der das Dorf Pallas überblickte, lebendig begraben zu werden. Dank der natürlichen Magie Ionias und der rituellen Obhut der Tempelwächter fand sich Varus dort in einem undurchdringlichen Gefängnis wieder. Der Bogen blieb jahrhundertelang verborgen, unbeachtet und unberührt. Mit der Zeit geriet er schließlich in Vergessenheit – bis noxianische Eindringlinge die Ersten Lande angriffen. Zwei Monsterjäger – Valmar und das Licht seines Herzens, Kai – kämpften beim Tempel von Pallas gegen den ersten Ansturm. Obwohl ihr Mut groß war und sie die Angreifer vertrieben, wurde Kai tödlich verwundet. Der untröstliche Val brachte ihn ins Tempelinnere, in der Hoffnung, dass die verbotene Magie des Brunnens Heilung bringen könnte. Im Tempel erwartete sie jedoch nur Verdammnis und beide Jäger wurden von der entfesselten Kraft des Düsteren im Inneren verschlungen. Ihre Körper zerfielen und wurden schließlich zu einer neuen Hülle verbunden, einem Körper, der Varus aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreien konnte. Was aus dem Brunnen emporstieg, war teils Mensch, teils Düsterer, eine Kreatur, bleich und unmenschlich schön. Nach mehr als tausend Jahren war Varus wiedergeboren worden. Die menschlichen und düsteren Elemente dieser unvollkommenen Form befinden sich jedoch in einem steten Kräftemessen und die Kontrolle über den gemeinsamen Körper wechselt ständig. Varus kämpft, um die beiden sterblichen Seelen ein für alle Mal zum Schweigen zu bringen und Rache für die Zerstörung seines Volkes zu nehmen. Dennoch kämpfen Kai und Val unermüdlich gegen seinen böswilligen Einfluss an und hoffen entgegen aller Hoffnung, dass ihre Liebe den Hass des Düsteren überwältigen kann. Es ist fraglich, wie lange sie den Zwiespalt in Varus aufrecht erhalten können. Eins ist jedoch sicher: Falls dieser sadistische und egoistische Mörder seinen neuen Wirt vollständig dominiert, wird er versuchen, sich mit den anderen seines Volkes zu vereinen, um ganz Runeterra in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Alte Geschichte }} |-|1.= Auf Grund seines unvergleichlichen Könnens im Umgang mit dem Bogen und seines unbestrittenen Sinns für Ehre wurde Varus als Wächter eines heiligen ionischen Tempels auserkoren. Der Tempel war gebaut worden, um eine uralte Grube des Verderbens in sich aufzunehmen, die so abscheulich war, dass die Ältesten Ionias fürchteten, sie könnte die Insel in Finsternis hüllen. Varus war auf seine Position stolz, da für diese Aufgabe nur die außergewöhnlichsten ionischen Krieger ausgewählt wurden. Er lebte zusammen mit seiner Familie in einem nahegelegenen Dorf und führte ein ruhiges Leben in disziplinierter Routine, bis zu dem Tage, an dem die Truppen Noxus’ in Ionia einmarschierten. Ihre Stoßtruppen hinterließen nichts als Tod und Verwüstung und der Tempel lag genau auf ihrem Weg. Varus war gezwungen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Die Ehre zwang ihn zu bleiben und den Tempel zu verteidigen, doch ohne ihn würden die wenigen Einwohner des Dorfes der herannahenden Kriegsmaschinerie nur wenig Widerstand entgegenbringen können. Schweren Herzens entschied er sich, seine Rolle als Wächter zu erfüllen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass das Verderben entkam. Seine Pfeile spalteten die Truppen, die an diesem Tag versuchten, ihm den Tempel abzuringen. Als er jedoch in das Dorf zurückkehrte, fand er nur noch einen glimmenden Friedhof vor. Die Reue beim Anblick seiner abgeschlachteten Familie wich überwältigender Trauer, die sich schließlich in brodelnden Hass verwandelte. Er schwor, jeden noxischen Eindringling niederzumetzeln, doch zunächst einmal musste er stärker werden. Er wandte sich dem zu, dessen Schutz er alles geopfert hatte. Die Grube des Verderbens würde ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen wie eine Flamme den Docht, doch ihre grässliche Macht würde in seinem Inneren brennen, bis er verloren war. Dies war ein Weg, von dem es keine Wiederkehr geben konnte ... Fest entschlossen überantwortete er sich den schwarzen Flammen und er spürte, wie sich grausame Energie mit seiner Haut verband ... und mit ihr das Versprechen des Untergangs. Er ging los mit dem Ziel, alle Noxier, die mit der Invasion zu tun gehabt hatten, bluten zu lassen - eine entsetzliche Aufgabe, die ihn letzten Endes zu den berühmt-berüchtigtsten Akteuren des Überfalls in die Liga der Legenden führte. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Varus Liga-Bewertung: Varus Date: 7. März 22 CLE ;BEOBACHTUNG Er nimmt seinen Bogen in sich auf, damit er nicht verleitet wird, ihn in der Kriegsakademie zu benutzen; dieser gleitet in seine Handfläche und bleibt dort. Der Glanz des Zimmers ist makellos, sodass sich seine Gestalt in dessen Blenden und Lamellen spiegeln kann. „Seine“ Gestalt, auch wenn Varus sie niemals als seine eigene wahrnehmen wird. Seine Arme verlieren sich in schwarzen Handschuhen aus einer Flüssigkeit, die sich für keine Form so recht entscheiden zu können scheint. Brackiger Schmutz kriecht von seinen Fußspitzen aufwärts bis fast zu seinem Nabel, wo er in schuppigen Schorf übergeht. Was als tiefstes Schwarz erscheint, entpuppt sich bei näherer Betrachtung als geradezu unendlich komplex in seiner Farbvielfalt; es bewegt sich wie Öl auf seiner Hautoberfläche. Varus fragt sich, ob es sich seit gestern bereits weiter ausgebreitet hat, so, wie es über seine unveränderte Haut züngelt. Er beschließt, dass er, im Großen und Ganzen, zufrieden ist, so wie es ist – auch wenn Spiegel ihm eine Kreatur wie diese offenbaren. Ich bin nicht gebrochen, beschwört er sich selbst. Nicht gebrochen. Ich habe einfach eine andere Form angenommen. ;BETRACHTUNG Lehren heißt Lernen. Theshan zu zeigen, wie er den Bogen zu halten hatte, wie er ihn spannen musste und ihm beizubringen, dass er immer an seinen Atem denken sollte, vermittelte auch Varus selbst ein besseres Verständnis von diesen Dingen. Sein Sohn würde dieser Lektionen dereinst bedürfen; schließlich war sein Vater der gesalbte Tempelwächter. Er würde nicht immer da sein können. Streng genommen war Varus jetzt nicht da; nichts von alledem war real und seine wachen Augen wussten das. Dies war irgendein Spiel, das Beschwörer spielten, um sich auf Kosten der Aspiranten der Liga bei Laune zu halten. Aber hier war sein Sohn, den Göttern sei Dank am Leben. Er wuschelte durch das warme Haar des Jungen. Varus wusste, was kommen würde, und er genoss diesen Segen, solange er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Die beiden schauten den Hügel hinauf, hinauf, bis sie den Tempel selbst sahen. Er war älter als das Dorf, viel älter. Die selbstbewusste Vergewisserung einer längst vergangenen Ära des Überflusses, seine Anlage trug keinen Deut Pragmatismus in sich. „Eine Pallas-Grube“, sagte der Sohn, der nicht sein Sohn war. „Da ist eine Pallas-Grube.“ „Damals habe ich das nicht gewusst, aber ja“, antwortete Varus. „Sie haben einen einzigen Mann zu ihrer Verteidigung zurückgelassen?“ „Das haben sie.“ An seiner neuen Rolle überraschte ihn einiges. Den alten Gebeten, die er jeden Tag gesprochen hatte, seitdem er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, so schien es, fehlten einige gewichtige Silben; die Ältesten hatten ausgeharrt. Tätowierungen der klugen Eule auf seinem Gesicht, seiner Brust und seinen Armen hatten seine Wahrnehmung verändert; auch das war überraschend. Dann gab es da die Grube. Rund, nur fünf Fuß breit; es war schwer vorstellbar, dass diese nichtssagende Scheibe die Ursache all der Sorge darstellen sollte. Am meisten überrascht war er wahrscheinlich, als sie – während seiner ersten Nachtwache –zu sprechen begann. Nicht mit Hilfe von Worten, nein – Worte hätte man einfacher aus seinem Kopf verbannen können. Die Grube sprach in Augenblicken, meistens: in Bildern, in Eindrücken. Sie wusste von Menschen, sie konnte sie in der Luft schmecken. Sie wusste, dass es eine Siedlung am Fuße ihres Hügels gab, wo sie sich in ihren Körpern, die keinen Sinn ergaben, tummelten. Varus konnte ihre Verwirrung spüren und etwas wie Schmerz; die Isolation durch den Tempel machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie wollte ihm etwas zeigen, das er mögen würde. Sie wollte etwas für ihn erschaffen. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis zu gefallen. Dies war nicht die „unerbittliche Bestie“, die in Schach zu halten er eingeschworen worden war. Einmal, als Varus das Heiligtum betrat, um den morgendlichen Ritus des Versiegelns zu vollziehen, ließ sie ihn sich selbst sehen, umgeben von anderen aus seinem Dorf, unerschütterlich in der Blüte eines jungen Mannes stehend, während all jene, die ihn umgaben, wie Stroh verdorrten und ihre Haut wie alte Kleidung von ihnen herabfiel. Er konnte spüren, dass sie auf gewisse Weise mit sich zufrieden war. „Jetzt?“ bot sie an, sich der Antwort sicher. „Nein“, entgegnete Varus. Als sie das nächste Mal sprach, hörte er vollkommen auf in der Gegenwart zu existieren. Stattdessen watete er durch knöcheltiefes Blut, dessen Wellen durch ihn anwuchsen und sich auftürmten, bis sie tosend in sich zusammenfielen. Dann hörte er eine Stimme, oder die Idee einer solchen, die flehend fragte „Jetzt?“ Das Beißen des Weihrauchs mit dem stechenden Geruch von Rosmarin und Eichenholz durchdrang seine Vision. Er fiel zurück auf seine Handflächen, drehte sich um und kroch los, um die Kohlenpfanne zu bestücken. Sie stupste an eine der Kupferketten, sodass die Kohlenpfanne sich über Varus’ Hände ergoss und diese versengte. „JETZT?“ Sie hämmerte auf seinen Verstand ein, doch die Eule setzte sich durch. Sie verlieh ihm genug Willenskraft, sich selbst entlang der labyrinthartigen Wände zum Ausgang zu ziehen, wo er das Dorf brennen sehen konnte; noch einmal, er musste alles noch einmal mit ansehen. Er rannte, obwohl er nicht genau hätte sagen können, weshalb. Ein Teil von ihm dachte wohl, wenn er diesen Weg nähme, hier entlang ginge anstatt dort, wäre vielleicht etwas anders. Vielleicht würde er nicht seine entstellte Ehefrau an der Seite seines entstellten Jungen neben seinem zerbrochenen Bogen vorfinden; vielleicht würde er den Bogen nicht an sich nehmen und nicht zurück zum Tempel bringen. Er lag falsch. Dann hatte er eine Vision von tausenden und abertausenden Toten. Sie war wie ein Keil, der seine Rippen und sein Herz durchbohrte. Er fiel auf die Knie. „Jetzt?“ Es war fast ein Flüstern. „Jetzt“, flüsterte Varus zurück. „Jetzt, verdammt nochmal.“ Und als er dies tat, brach ein Damm tief in der Erde. Die eben noch stille Oberfläche der Lache erhob sich nun und spritzte empor. Überall dort, wo die Flüssigkeit aufschlug, hinterließ sie Spitzen aus schwarzem Glas. Sie strömte durch die Luft, um den sich kräuselnden Rauch, bis sie Varus von den Füßen holte. Sie schälte seine Hand, labte sich an ihr und verzehrte den Bogen. Sie verschlang beide Arme und beide Beine und machte dann Halt, aus … Respekt, wenn man es Respekt nennen kann, vor der Eule. Die Zeichen würde sie nicht überdecken. In einem Moment losgelösten Wahnsinns fragte sich Varus, wie lange dies dauern würde. Die Betrachtung flackerte und ein Beschwörer keuchte vor Anstrengung; die Bilder entrissen sich ihrer Verbindung und glitten in eine albtraumhafte Folge von Szenen von animalischer Unmittelbarkeit. Der Raum nahm Gestalt an und erschien durch die fremdartigen Sinneseindrücke, die die letzten paar Jahre von Varus’ düsterer Vergangenheit zusammenfassten, unnatürlich hell: Nur die Spitzen jeder seiner Zehen berührten den Boden; Varus wusste, die Truppen konnten noch nicht weit sein. Als er sie einholte, besaß derjenige, der den Karren, welcher die Kolonne anführte, lenkte, die Weisheit, seine Pferde anzuspornen. Jene, denen diese Weisheit nicht gegeben war oder die durch die Umstände verflucht waren, begannen mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit zu sterben. Als Varus langsamer wurde, erwachte zum ersten Mal ein Apparat an seinem Handgelenk zum Leben, der den Zweck, wenn nicht gar die Form, eines Bogens besaß. Seinen Gebrauch musste er nicht erst erlernen; sofort war ein Mann durchbohrt, zerplatzte wie ein Weinschlauch. Dies diente seinen Kameraden geradezu als Inspiration, da sie in sich eine Geschwindigkeit entdeckten, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätten; doch auch mit dieser Geschwindigkeit waren sie nur Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut. Unzureichend. Auch wenn das, was es abfeuerte, kein Pfeil war, verhielt es sich wie ein solcher, zerstörte wie einer. Es durchdrang die noxischen Abzeichen, aus einem keuchenden Soldaten heraus und in einen anderen wieder ein, mit sechs dürstenden Zungen explodierend, die um sich griffen und sich um ihre Opfer schlangen. Mit jedem Tod schoss Varus schneller, bis man am Ende die einzelnen Schüsse nicht mehr auseinanderhalten konnte. Die Beute rannte einfach nur noch, bis sie fiel. Es war elegantes Grauen. Die Zeit verging schnell. Es gab mehr Jagden und mehr Blut; Gnade wurde versprochen, doch verwehrt. Finsternis waberte mit dem Duft feuchter Blätter, seltsam süß, die entstellten Leiber von Männern wie Frauen verschwammen im Verlaufe ihrer Vernichtung zu vollkommen abstrakten Gebilden. Varus kniete sich über einen zerborstenen Wagen, um nach einem Einsatzbefehl zu greifen, der von einer seiner messerscharfen Ranken durchbohrt war. Das Schriftstück offenbarte die Namen einiger weiterer noxischer Söldner, die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass der Befehl ausgeführt wurde … Der Vernichtungsbefehl. Was sie ihm genommen hatten, würde er tausendfach zurückzahlen. Eine Beschwörerin trat vor, ihre Mine teilnahmslos. Ihre Präsenz fegte die letzten Fetzen der Vision hinfort. „Deine Absicht hier ist klar. Du hast festgestellt, dass unter unseren Champions noxische Agenten sind. Das, all das“, sie winkte mit ihrer Hand, „ist ein Rachefeldzug.“ „Du verstehst natürlich, dass deine Rache nicht der Sinn und Zweck dieser Liga ist?“ sagte sie, während ihre Augen sich verengten. „Inzwischen versteht ihr sicher“, sagte Varus, oder das Mischwesen, das, als Varus gekleidet, nun mit aufgeschwollener und schwarzer Zunge vor ihnen stand. „Es ist die einzige Aufgabe, die mir geblieben ist.“ }} Beziehungen * In seiner Hintergrundgeschichte gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass von einer vorigen Inkarnation des in seinen Bogen eingesperrt wurde. * wurde aus seinem Gefängnis von zwei ionischen Bestienjägern befreit (Valmar und Kai). ** Valmar hatte die Hoffnung, dass der Brunnen, in welchem Varus eingesperrt war, Kai heilen würde. Dies geschah auch, dabei wurde jedoch Varus befreit und ihre Körper verschmolzen zu einem. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Verderbniskristall-Varus Screenshots.jpg|Verderbniskristall-Varus Lichtbogen-Varus Screenshots.jpg|Lichtbogen-Varus Schneeschlag-Varus Screenshots.jpg|Schneeschlag-Varus Herzsucher-Varus Screenshots.jpg|Herzsucher-Varus Skins ; : * Sein Aussehen und seine Animationen wurden vom Animefilm inspiriert. ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an das MMORPG an, wo die Untoten ähnliche Verderbenskristalle wie auf Varus' Splash-Art benutzen. ; : * Dieser Skin könnte ein Wink an vorige, aufgestiegene Form sein. * Dies ist der zweite helle Skin für einen dunklen ionischen Champion (der erste war . * Varus' Bogen ist in diesem Skin dem Lichtbogen aus The Legend of Zelda ähnlich. * Der Lichtbogen auf seinem Rücken sieht dem Bogen von aus ähnlich. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des Valentinstages 2015 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** * Dieser Skin ist direkt durch inspiriert. * Dieser Skin wurde von SuperKusoKao über DeviantArt vorgeschlagen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin lehnt an klassische an. * Er trägt ein am Köcher. * Seine Erscheinung erinnert an die Nachtelfen aus der -Reihe. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Seine Erscheinung ist der von sehr ähnlich. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** Media |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Varus Art Spotlight| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Heartseeker Varus VFX - Behind the Scenes| Der Sternenvernichter| Varus As We Fall League of Legends Music |-|Galerie= Varus Konzept.jpg|Varus Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Varus Model.jpg|Varus Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Varus model 2.jpg|Varus Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Varus Schneeschlag- model.jpg|Schneeschlag-Varus Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Varus Herzsucher- Splash Konzept.jpg|Herzsucher-Varus Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Varus Herzförmige Angriffe Experiment.gif|Herzsucher-Varus Herzförmige Angriffe Experiment Varus Sternenvernichter- Konzept 1.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Varus Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Varus Sternenvernichter- splash Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Varus Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Xu 'Crow God' Cheng]) Varus Geschichte 01.jpg|Varus Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Max 'Hexadriven' Zhang) Varus Update Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Varus Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Varus Update Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Varus Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Varus Update Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Varus Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) }} Previous Splash Art |Trivia= Trivia * Varus wurde von MeddlerMeddler diskutiert Varus Design entworfen. * "Varus" ist der medizinische Begriff für O-Bein-Fehlstellung, welches auf seinen "gebrochenen" Zustand anspielen könnte. * ist eine Überarbeitung von , welche, während sie aktiv ist, das Lauftempo reduziert und dafür die Reichweite erhöht. * Varus' Titel "Der Pfeil der Vergeltung" und Titel "Der Speer der Vergeltung" sind sich sehr ähnlich. * Varus war der erste Champion in Saison Zwei, welcher mit nur einem Skin veröffentlicht wurde. Die darauffolgenden Champions wurden ebenfalls nach diesem Muster veröffentlicht. * Wenn Varus einen kritischen Treffer erzielt, dann erweitert sich sein Bogen. * Varus ist der einzige Champion nach , der ein Liga-Urteil erhalten hat. * Varus ist einer von drei ionischen Champions, welche ein düsteres Motto haben. Die anderen sind und . * Der Talisman, den er auf der Brust trägt, ist ein Erinnerungsstück an seine Familie.Varus - Creative Design * Varus' Kopfschmuck ist ein Ornament seines Amtes.Ebd. * In den Splash-Arts der verschiedenen Championskins hält Varus den Bogen mal in der rechten und mal in der linken Hand. Sein Model im Spiel trägt den Bogen immer mit Links, was bedeuten würde, dass Varus' rechtes Auge das dominante ist. ** Bogenschützen halten gewöhnlich den Bogen je nachdem, welches Auge das dominante ist, was nicht davon abhängt, ob man Links- oder Rechtshänder ist. Champion-Vorschau: Varus, der Pfeil der Vergeltung ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Vorschau - Varus, der Pfeil der Vergeltung center|300px "Wenn die Welt einen den Rücken zuwendet, hat man manchmal keine Wahl als ihr mit eiskalter Rache zu entgegnen. Niemand weiß das besser als die neueste Ergänzung der Liga, Varus, der Pfeil der Vergeltung. Varus ist dazu bestimmt, auf seinem Pfad ein Ödland gefallener Gegner zu hinterlassen, wenn man bedenkt, dass er einen mächtigen Bogen trägt, von schwarzer Magie verzerrt wird und einen unersättlichen Durst nach Vergeltung in seinem Herzen trägt. Wir haben uns mit Gabe und Tycho von Penny Arcade zusammengetan, um eine ganz besondere Ausgabe einer Vorschau und einer Beurteilung zu erstellen. Lest weiter, Beschwörer, aber seid auf der Hut, denn Varus tritt der Liga schon in der kommenden Spielversion bei." |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.1: * ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden ** 4 Sekunden ⇒ 3 Sekunden V9.1: * ** Der Grafikeffekt der Verlangsamungszone bleibt nicht länger unsichtbar, wenn Varus "Pfeilhagel" aus dem Nebel des Krieges abfeuert. V8.24b: * ** % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels (Stufe 1 / 4 / 7 / 10 / 13) ⇒ % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels (Stufe 1 / 4 / 7 / 10 / 13) ** % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels (Stufe 1 / 4 / 7 / 10 / 13) ⇒ % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels (Stufe 1 / 4 / 7 / 10 / 13) * ** (+ 100 % der Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ (+ 100 % der Fähigkeitsstärke) V8.24: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Verbündete diese Fähigkeit detonieren konnten. V4.21: * Allgemein ** Manaregenerationszuwachs: 0,5 ⇒ 0,8 V4.16: * ** Upsi!: Linienmarkierung entfernt (nutzt nun wie zuvor den Kreisindikator) V4.13: * ** Übersichtlichkeit!: Verfügt nun beim Aufladen zusätzlich zu der runden Markierung auch über eine lineare Markierung. * ** Abklingzeit: 120/105/90 Sekunden ⇒ 110/90/70 Sekunden V3.13: * **Die Manakosten wurden von 120 auf 100 verringert. V3.8: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Ausführen von „Durchdringender Pfeil“, während ihr einen Gegner im Ziel hattet, dazu führte, dass Varus aufhörte sich zu bewegen. V3.7: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 335 auf 330 verringert. * ** Der minimale Schaden wurde von 10/43/77/110/143 auf 10/47/83/120/157 erhöht. ** Der maximale Schaden wurde von 15/65/115/165/215 auf 15/70/125/180/235 erhöht. ** Die Treffererkennung am Ende des Projektils wurde verbessert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 65/105/145/185/225 auf 65/100/135/170/205 verringert. * ** Die Treffererkennung am Ende des Projektils wurde verbessert. V1.0.0.145: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Durchdringender Pfeil“ manchmal von einem Punkt über Varus’ Bogen abgefeuert wurde. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Durchdringender Pfeil“ am Ende seiner Reichweite Ziele manchmal nicht zuverlässig traf. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke auf die Kumulation von „Verderbnis“ bei der Detonation wurde von 0,01 pro Kumulation auf 0,02 pro Kumulation angehoben. * ** Die Breite des Geschosses wurde von 60 auf 100 erhöht. ** Die Sichtbarkeit des Geschosses wurde verbessert. ** Die Reichweite der Verbreitung vom ersten Ziel zu Zielen in der Nähe wurde von 450 auf 550 erhöht. ** Um die Ranke zu brechen, muss der Betroffene nun 600 Einheiten anstatt 550 Einheiten entfernt sein. V1.0.0.139: * Hinzugefügt. }}